Number One Hero
by Acheros pain
Summary: Izuku a quirkless kid had promised himself to became a hero, so he had trained his body and mind for it. However, he was still quirkless until he meet his destiny. Confident Izuku but still he risks his life to save others. Fun story of the future number one hero.
1. Izuku Midoriya

_Chapter_ 1

During evening, around the corner of a small park. A short round faced kid with messy green hair shouted, "Why are you bullying this kid? You shouldn't do this." He was trembling to his core still he had the guts to hold his ground. He was covering another kid, who was crying on the ground.

"On whose side are you Deku?" the blond haired kid said, surrounded by two of his friends; one flying a metre above while the other kid's fingers streched a few metres above his head.

"Stop it! if you don't stop then I will have to fight you Kaachan." the kid shouted putting up a fighting posture.

"Don't be a fool Deku. You can't fight us without a quirk." blond kid said with a grin on his face as some explosions originated from his palms.

They were right I was no match for them. That day I realised that everyone are not equal. In this world only the strong have the right to decide the difference between right or wrong. The weak people have only one right and that is to hit the rockbottom and cry. In short, I felt like this world is pure crap and I am the useless trash in this world.

Since that day I have never cried, I accepted that I would never be able to face someone strong. However, my dream of became a hero was not dead. I started training my body, learned mixed martial arts, parkour cause I had decided to became a hero . I am Izuku Midoriya and I don't give up.

'I didn't know a miracle was waiting for me just around the corner.'

Midoriya was walking back home from a hacktic day at school. He held the half burnt notebook in his hands. "Damn you katsuki." He said in frustration while making a hard fist. He then kept that notebook back in his bag and walked ahead towards a short tunnel. He remembered the day he found out that he was quirkless. The doctor told him and his mother that he was quirkless and explained that it was very rare case as out of 10,000 only 1 child comes out to be quirkless. No doubt the little kid was heart broken as he always wanted to be a hero just like his favourite hero 'All Might'. However, without a quirk he was nothing more than a rare case in 10,000 people.

He was half way through the tunnel when a sudden uneasyness filled him from inside. He turned back and saw a green colour monster chasing him. "Now that's the body i need in order to escape." the monster said as he caught the boy of guard. The green fluid wrapped around him, some of which covered his face and went in his mouth. "Saying the truth I had never thought he would show up at that place. I should be quick before he catches up." the monster murmured.

Midoriya tried to get the fluid out of his face as he wasn't able to breath. However, it was no good the fluid just slipped through his hand. "Am I going to die." he thought as his body started to get numb. He stopped to fight back, he had no hope of escaping this situations.

"So you finally gave up." The monster said. As he went on making this boy his vessel.

"You really ran too far didn't you." this was a thunderous voice for the villain, actually this was the voice which no villain would like to hear. "Don't worry kid. Why? Because I am here." All might said with a wide grin and charged at the villain, he pulled the kid out with his raw power and shouted his heart out, "Taxes SMASH!!!".

The villain was captured, he had stored it in a small jar. He noticed the kid who was already unconscious. He saw a half burnt notebook, he picked it up and opened it. The first thing he saw was his full sketch with some details of his quirk which had been a mystery for a long time. He read it. 'Super strength, punches strong enough that the air pressure and force of the punch changes the weather. Full strength unknown. I think it originates from his body cells or all the muscles.'

"He is good. He got close to find out about my quirk." He looked at the boy who started to woke up. "Young man you will come out to be a great hero. I wonder what is your quirk."

* * *

Midoriya woke up while rubbing his eyes thinking, "Am I dead and who was the man I saw just before losing consciousnes?" He opened his eyes hoping to see a bright light surrounded by some clouds but to his surprise what he saw was a wide grin. His pupil widened with surprise and excitement, he was filled up with energy. He jumped up with a smile and blushing a little. "All might!" he said, almost fainting off seeing his favourite superhero live in front of him.

"Don't worry young man I took care of it." All might said with a smile.

Midoriya remembered that he was attacked by a monster and the man he saw was nobody else but All might himself. "Thank you for saving my life, I'm your big fan." he said.

All might laughed and replied, "I should say I am your fan after I read this notes you wrote about the quirks of different hero's."

He saw his notebook and felt embarrassed, "It's nothing actually."

All mighy handed him the notebook. He wanted to ask what was his quirk and what was he thinking for his future. However, he was running out out of time. "I should get going, I have to deliver this to police." He held a jar in which he had stored the villain. "Young man after I read your notes, I am sure you will make a fine hero in future." He gave him a final grin and launched into the air. However, what he didn't heard was the nervous murmuring of the teen he had saved and the fact that the teen had held his leg like an ice cream stick before he lauched in the air.

"Seems like I used my power a little too much today, maybe that's why I'm feeling more weight." He thought to himself. "It's actually around my leg."

He looked at his leg and was surprised to see the teen he had saved was now barely holding on to his leg. "What?" All might was shocked to his core because of this crazy fan boy's stupidity.

Midoriya said something which only he could understand. All might safely landed on a buildings roof. "What were you thinking holding my leg just before I lounched myself? Are you out of your mind kid."

Midoriya had his head down and later he looked up and said, "Sorry, It's just that I wanted to ask you something."

"It's ok kid, but you could get seriously hurt." All might said, Midoriya had his head down. "So what was it you wanted to ask me." He gave the young boy a smile.

"Is it possible for me to became a hero without a quirk." he said looking up to All might his ideal. "I have teained my body for fights and I am even good at martial arts." He saw that All might's smile had disappeared and he seemed tensed, he had a feeling that All might was going to say the same thing as everyone says.

"What is your name young man?" All might said and realised that his form won't stand any longer, it was time.

He was surrounded by smoke which originated from his body while the teen held his head down in disappointment before saying his name.

"I am Izuku Midoriya and I was born without a quirk. However, I still want to be a hero." He looked up to see a skinny guy, wearing overfitting clothes just where All might was standing a second ago. The boy looked left, right, up and down. What are you thinking Izuku, All might won't be under your feet he thought to himself. So he ran towards the skinny guy, starred at his face and later looked down the roof. "You tell me where is All might or what you did with him otherwise I have to beat your ass to find out." Izuku shouted holding his fists in the air.

"Young man..." before All might could say anything else he was interrupted.

"You also copied All might's voice." Izuku jaw dropped at that site and starts murmuring things again.

All might shoke the teen and said, "Let me explain young man." the teen stopped murmuring and looked at the skinny guy. "I'm All might. See.." he got back to his muscular form and within a second coughed blood.

"What?" Izuku said. He couldn't believe his eyes, was he dreaming or was it true.

"This is due to the injury I received during an incident." He sat down as he spoke and pulled up his shirt to expose a deep injury on his body, "It blow off my lung, it is due to that that now I can only be in my muscular form for 3 hours. I have reached todays limit."

Izuku still couldn't believe his eyes. "What was your name?" He asked.

"Izuku Midoriya and I'm sorry for using that language with you I thought.." He was interrupted by All might.

"Young Midoriya it's alright. Just don't go posting about this on social media." he said and continued, "The questions you asked earlier, I don't think you can be a hero without a quirk." Izuku's heart shank at that moment. "There are many dangerous villain out there whom you can't defeat using just your fist. When I read your notebook I was really surprised to see a young man like you understanding so many things. I thought that you would make a fine hero. However, it is really disappointing to know tgat you are quirkless." He stood up and started walking towards the door. "There are hero's not because of there quirk, but because of there will to fight and protect. The ones who can protect are called the heros, if you can't protect anyone that you can't be a hero." He went leaving the teen behind.

'I was crying at that time not because I can never be a hero but because All might had recognised me without knowing my quirk. He didn't judge me on the lack of my quirk but on the understanding of tthe quirk which i had build up all these years.'

* * *

Midoriya was walking home after he had encountered All might. "Todays day was to much." he whispered to himself as he crossed some shops, when all of a sudden an explosion occurred some meters away. He ran to the place and saw some people standing and watching the scene.

It was the same monster All might had captured after it had attacked him. "No way, did he escape." he thought to himself and remembered that the bottle fell during the flight. "Because of me he was able to escape and now he is destroying this place all because of me." he thought.

"He has captured some teen and it's his quirk that is causing explosions." Midoriya heard someone saying that in the crowd. He only knew one teen who had the quirk explosion.

"Kaachan!" he said, his eyes widened as he saw that Bakugo was the teen the monster had captured this time. The hero's were trying to get him out and to stop the villain but it was useless. "No this can't be happening, no it can't, I should do something." he thought to himself.

"The one who protects is the hero and if you can't do that you can't became a hero." he remembered what All might had said to him back at roof. "I have to save Kaachan." he looked at him. Bakugo was struggling to let himself out but he was on the edge. "I can't do anything, I am just a loser."

"I won't back down, I won't give up, I will became a hero." he remembered what he had promised himself a long while ago. He looked back at Bakugo and heard him say help!

His body moved on his own and he was running towards the villain. He took off his bag and threw it at the villain. "What am I doing?" he felt the adrenaline rushing through his body. "I have to save Kaachan." His fear turned into a unbreakable force.

"What are you doing Deku?" Bakugo said as his mouth was set free due to the book hitting villain's eye.

"I am fucking saving you. Stop your explosions you idiot." Midoriya said as he picked up a iron rod from the ground.

Bakugo got silent, he had never seen Midoriya like this before. "I know what I am doing, I know what I am doing." Midoriya repeatedly said this in his head as he jumped up to reach the villain's eye. "Kamui woods!" Midoriya shouted as he hit the villain in the eye with one swing of the rod.

Kamui understood what the kid wanted to say and he launched his woods to grab Bakugo who had stopped using his quirk. "I knew that his eyes were the only spot which I could hit. Due to that he is distracted and can't keep his fluid tight, it is easier to pull things out of him and to push things in." he said to himself as he knew that he was about to go inside him.

The villain had recovered, "You again!!" His anger bursted as he went to capture Midoriya. Woods who had been able to pull Bakugo out now quickly wrapped Midoriya in his woods but it was late. Midoriya was half inside the villain. "Damn you kid!"

All might was seeing all this from the crowd and was feeling guilty for not being able to take actions. "Pathatic" he came back to his muscular form. All might saw the smile on Midoriya's face as he was being sucked in by the villain. "I Like this kid."

He pulled back the teen with his bare hands which Kamui wasn't able to using his woods quirk. "I will kill you." the villain shouted to which All might gave a grin.

"Detroit Smash!!!!"

'The punch was so strong that it changed the weather it started to rain. He was the number one hero: All might who stood tall infront of every villain he ever faced.'

'I was sure scolded for doing that by almost every pro-hero who was at that place. However, All might was no where near and I knew why. After that I continued walking back home. But this was the first chapter of me becoming a hero before I even got my quirk.'

All might just stopped infront of the teen he had meet before. "Young Midoriya." he coughed blood as he turned back to his skinny form.

"All might." Midoriya said confusingly.

"What you did back there was.." Izuku smiled, "Totally stupid! Do you want to die." All might said.

"Sorry." Midoriya replied.

"Heros, when we talk about them we always talk about the one thing they did before they became hero. When someone else was in danger there body moved on there own." Midoriya raised his eyes understanding what gad happened back then. "You can became a hero, Young man." As much as the words meant to Izuku he still had the same disappointed look on his face.

"However, it's true that I can't do anything without a quirk. You are right I will get myself killed." Midoriya said.

"I am giving my quirk: One for all to you." All might said.

"NANI!!" Izuku replied.

All might coughed blood at Izuku's response, "I'll explain it. My quirk can be passed on to people, I am the 8th holder and I want you to be the ninth." he gave him a grin and continue, "You can be a hero Young Midoriya. Make your dream come true." The teen cried as he listened his favourite hero say that to him.

'This was the starting of journey which made me the number one hero.'


	2. Start Line

Chapter- 2 Start line

"You can be a hero."

Those were the words of the number one hero to me. The words I had been waiting to hear ever since I started training. I remember the first day I had started to workout; just 5 sets of 10 push-ups and my arms were done for, I felt so weak and miserable. I cried resting on the floor where I did push-ups, but I was done with crying and so I stood up and started squats. Though I still cried at night sometimes and the times I didn't cry was when I was busy punching the walls. I was frustrated with myself. However, I knew I had to work hard to get ahead of my drawbacks. I needed a goal, I would be lying if I said my goal was All might. Instead, my goal was to be as good as my friend Kacchan. He was the best in everything be it sports or studies, no one had the guts to cross him nor did I. However, I wanted to catch up to him, it seemed impossible until I started my mix martial arts training under Sir Otami.

Morning 6:00 am (Izuku Midoriya age 10)

Izuku ran into the kitchen, his upper skinny body was exposed to the chilling wind blowing in from the half-open window. "Mom again forgot to shut it last night." He murmured while closing the window. His body Shivered as the last cold wind hit his bare body before the window was fully shut. "It is cold outside." He said. He had to leave for Otami's house at 6:15 and reach there at 6:30. He wore a black t-shirt and ate his breakfast; toast and omelette. He took his workout bag and took off.

As soon as he reached Otami's house which was old and rusty, it didn't even look like someone lived here. The door was left open like any other day. He entered, threw his bag on soft and started to do his daily workout plan; 5 sets 20 push-ups, 4 sets of 30 squats and 50 sit-ups. At the end he did dead push-ups he fell at 70. "Dammit, 100 was my target." He rested there for a while and then he unhurriedly picked up his bag, he could feel the pain in his muscles. Later he walks down the stairs to the basement where he was training to fight.

Otami was casually sitting on the chair holding a cigarette in his hand. He was a regular smoker and today was no different as he was smoking he heard someone's footsteps. He raised his hand towards the stairs while smoking.

Midoriya had hardly crossed the door when he saw his senpai launching a blade at him. He flinched aside and was barely able to avoid the blade.

"Good job kid." He said with a sadistic creepy smile.

Midoriya was trembling as well as his voice from fear when he said, "Senpai it was a blade and you went for my head." He was frozen outside the door.

"And you dodged it. Isn't that great." He said with a wide grin which was followed by a minute of silence. Later he continued, "Body tries to avoid anything which can cause it harm just like a blade if it was a banana I had thrown, you would catch it. It was a reflex action, we have to work on it so that you can be able to dodge the attacks which are surprises. Need to work on your speed too." He innocently smiled.

Haro Otami: height- 185 cm, age-30

Quirk: Blades; he can launch blades from his body which are harder than steel though he can manipulate the strength of the blades. He can make up to 80cm sword. He can crumble his blades even if they are miles away.

Hobbies: playing pranks, smoking, reading books. In addition, he is a little sadistic.

"You can come in boy," Otami said with a calm smile.

Midoriya relaxed his body and stepped inside. However, he didn't notice a string which got pulled by his legs and the bucket full of water unloaded on his head.

Otami burst out laughing and the cigarette which was in his mouth went flying out. "Stupid, never let your guard down." He managed to say as he choked while laughing.

On the other hand, Midoriya looked at him with a pale look while the water dripped down from his green hair.

* * *

After a while, Otami told Midoriya to do stretching and then pull-ups. So, Midoriya started downing pull-ups.

"You need to work on your reflexes and your body strength. There are many heroes or people who don't have strong quirk. So, they have to work on there body so that they can stand up and fight even without using their quirk. Reflexes, fighting skills and the will to fight all of that is needed if you want to be a hero even without a quirk." He said and continued, "Once you are done with pull-ups, you have to fight me."

Midoriya dropped to the ground to which Otami said, "So eager to fight, I like that." Otami took off his T-shirt, exposing his well-maintained body with a lot of scars and half-burn on his right arm. Midoriya half-heartedly nodded. "By the way, have you seen Eraserhead fight?"

"No Senpai. Why do you ask?" Midoriya asked him to which he smiled.

"He is good at close combat and his guts to fight are even above his combat skills. I think he is at UAE, you would be lucky if he teaches you some of his skills." Otami said, the smile never left his face.

'It was the first time I fought him. At first, he just dodged all my attacks while advising me to use every part of my body to attack the enemies vital spot. He had made clear one thing there is no reason to push the fight long enough that you get tired. Attack enemies weak part and end it as soon as possible even if you have much more stamina. It is clear that I lost to him. Though I was able to hit him on the neck with a strong swing of my leg. However, to my surprise, it didn't have any effect on him. He didn't even move it was almost like he let me hit him to let me know that I was nowhere near as strong as him.

After that, we used to fight once in every month. My body was coming in shape, the skinny round-faced guy was long gone. I had noticed the change, my forearm was harder and strong even my stamina and speed boosted. Though my favourite moment was when I came second to Kacchan in the race.'

"And the winner like always is Bakugo Katsuki." The announcer said which was followed by huge applause.

I came second and was happy even my mom was though it took some time to make her stop crying. It was after the competition that Kacchan came to meet me.

"Hey, Deku are you trying to beat me?" He said with a creepy smile while making explosions from his hands.

"No no…. I could never." Midoriya said nervously.

"I can see you have build some strength. Still, you can't beat me Deku and it always will be like this." Bakugo screamed louder than he had ever screamed before even his explosions seemed like crackers. Later he stormed out of the house.

'It felt really good to hear it at that time, it felt like he had acknowledged me in his own way. And now I was going to meet All might after my last training day with Senpai Otami. I was excited to get the power of All might; One for All.

* * *

Midoriya stormed in the house and without wasting any time he started doing push-ups. All might told me that before he gives me his power he needs to test something so I'll work as hard as I can, Midoriya thought to himself as he did push-ups. He was filled with confidence, excitement and anxiety. His one action had changed everything if he hadn't jumped to save Bakugo he wouldn't be given one for all. However, if All might hadn't been there then he might be dead. Today he hit his target of 100 push-ups.

He took a towel out of his bag to wipe the sweat from his body and then threw it back in. He had a metal disk to add some weight to his bag to increase his speed. He walked down the stairs to the basement noticing that the door was half-open.

As soon as Midoriya opened the door Otami launched two blades at him. Midoriya reacted as soon as he saw it, he threw his bag towards the blade. The blades went right into the bag but couldn't pass the metal. The bag fell to his feet with the moment of the blades. Otami launched another right at Midoriya who dodged it with ease. He picked up his bag and saw the string, he took out the blade from his bag and cut of the string. However to his surprise, nothing happened, a decoy Midoriya thought to himself.

Otami smiled as Midoriya took a step inside, the blade which held the bucket full of water dissolved and it came crashing down on Midoriya.

He jumped ahead right on time avoiding it. "It was close." He whispered.

"That was good." He smiled and continued, "Today is your last day so feel free to do anything, I have to leave.." He checked the time on his watch which was on his right wrist. "Now."

"Senpai where are you going? You seem a little worried." Midoriya asked him.

"It's nothing," Otami replied while faking a smile. "You should focus on your UAE entrance exam. You have to make it kid." He left promptly.

'Otami senpai was always like this, he never shared what was going on his mind. He hadn't told me a single thing about his family or life. If he had I might have been able to help him at that time.'

After doing some exercise Midoriya left the basement. As he left the house he saw the keys of the house on the table with a note beside it. He picked it up and read, "All the best kid, Your dream is just inches away from you. You will make it in UAE. Whenever you feel like giving up just remember what all you did to make it here. Well wishes from Haro Otami."

"Thank you senpai." Midoriya said, locked the door behind him placing the key under the mat and left.

Soon he reached the beach which was covered by junk; lately, people had been dumping their broken things here. Midoriya saw All might sitting on the washing machine drinking water from a plastic bottle.

"All might so what is the test you were talking about?" Midoriya asked, eyes twinkling with excitement.

All might transformed into his muscular form crushing the plastic bottle in his hand. "So you are here finally." Just as he said that he coughed blood and turned back to normal.

"Be careful Sir," Midoriya said as he stepped ahead.

"You have to clean this place in about a week or in 2 weeks. After you do that, I'll give you, One for all." All might said with a smile.

"This whole place?" he looked at him not believing a word he said.

"Yes, I want to be sure if your body is fit to take in that power." All might said. Even if his body is fit it would still have a terrible effect on his body, All might thought to himself.

'So my training days started with all might and as a matter of fact, I was able to clean the beach in 2 weeks. I had to build up a balance between studies and exercises which turned out to be a great bother.

I hadn't seen Otami after that day his home was locked every time I visited for the next few weeks. I had no idea that he was walking on a path to his death.'

The day came when Izuku Midoriya was going to get One for All and was going to start his journey as a hero.

"Young Midoriya eat this." All might said in his muscular form with a grin, known to every All might fan. He held a single strand of hair in his hand.

"What?" Midoriya looked at him confusingly. "It's hair."

"You need to take my DNA in you that's the only way you get the power." All might explained.

"But.. B… I thought it would be something flashy like a transfer of power through thin air or some kind of magical spell." Midoriya spoke waking actions of something of a spell he had seen in a movie.

All might coughed blood turning back to his skinny form. "Midoriya it's not a movie going on here. Now be quick and swallow it." He forced the hair inside his mouth before he could start his never-ending murmuring.

"Now you just need to wait, it will start acting up soon. When it does you would feel it inside you. And yes I forgot to tell you that I am a teacher at UAE." All might said but before he could finish Midoriya started to murmurer things.

"All might a teacher at UAE that's so amazing, that means you can train me even after I enter in UAE. Wait a minute if I enter UAE in all this mess I forgot that the exam is so near I can't believe it. If I fail that would mean I will fail you and Otami senpai that would be so bad. I can't fail I have to pass.. Oh my God, I didn't know it would be so stressful.." Midoriya murmured.

"Midoriya relax! You will pass don't worry." He shaped him for some time till he was back to his senses, "So I was telling that as a teacher I have to leave today for the exam as you know so best of luck." All might gave him a final grin and left.

I don't know what I see in him but he is just like me before I got this power All might thought to himself and said, "He will be a great hero."

* * *

On the other side Otami was making his way towards the head officers room, his hands inside the pocket of his old brown long coat which stretched to his knees. Every officer in the police station looked at him with disgrace and dishonour. As he reached closer to the room one of the fresher stopped him.

"Where are you going, Sir? If you need any help you can ask me." The officer said.

"The only person who needs help here is the person sitting in that cabin." Otami said as he removed officers hand from his shoulder and continued, "You should just mind your own fucking business."

Before the officer could act up in anger he was stopped by the head police officer, "Leave him and go back on your desk and Otami just come inside."

Otami followed him inside while lighting up the cigarette. He sat in front of him and smoked.

"He is active again." Sai said with a depressed tone. Otami looked up at him in disbelieve. Officer Sai continued, "He killed another hero in Tokyo who was on his daily patrol duty."

"I think it's still good news." Otami said and continued, "Cause if you ask me finding Stain is almost impossible for the force you hold. It's good, now we know where is he."

"What about the heroes he killed?" Sai said aggressively.

"They died surfing their purpose." Otami replied as the tossed the remaining cigarette in the dustbin.

"I'm not going to take that bullshit Haro Otami, commonly known as Mask Blades." He said and gazed at him in the same way as everyone sitting outside did.

Otami smiled and said, "I honour heroes. However, one should always keep his focus on the goal, take tough decisions and face the consequences. If we catch Stain then that heroes death would have saved other heroes."

"We are leaving for Tokyo this evening. Tell me everything about Hero killer Stain again." Sai said as he wore his coat.

"That's the name he is called by now. Where did the Mask blood go?" Otami said sadly?

"After you got caught The black mask group split and everyone went on their own ways. They follow their own goals now; Stain killing of heroes, Mask Iron, Mask Hacker, Mask healer is all missing." Sai explained as they walked out of the police station.

"I wasn't there for one minute and everything goes to shit." Otami said with a grin.

Sai stared him and said, "If you turn on me I won't hesitate to shot you. I don't trust you Mask Blades, it's good that Eraserhead caught you. Even though you are assisting, in this case. But you were a villain, once a villain always a villain."

"Seems like we have trust issues." Otami chuckled and continued, "By the way, if we want to defeat him we have to outnumber him like 10 heroes surrounding him. That would be hard but you have me so that should do it."

As the car drove to the airport Otami didn't think of his reunion with his partner Stain but the boy he had been training. Kid do good and make it into UAE. All the best Izuku Midoriya your days have just started.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and for the reviews. I have tried my best to work on it. More new characters will be introduced as story goes on. Give reviews and your advices on this chapter too. I'll work upon it. **


	3. Entrance Exam

'The day finally came, it was do or die for me (as not making it in UA and making my teachers disappointed was the worst for me). My mom was over enthusiastically jumping, smiling and crying at the same time. She was happy for me but frightened of the possibility that I could get injured (I hadn't told her about the quirk I had got 'one for all' it was complicated even if I tried to tell). I understood her concern and hugged her before I walked out of my house to take another step towards my future.'

He stood there starring at his dream, holding his bag on one shoulder. His heart was beating fast, he could hear it clearly. "Fighter should always have a calm mind and body even when he is losing." Midoriya quoted his master's words. He took a deep breath making his heartbeat regular and his tense muscles relaxed. He was ready for the entrance exam.

Inside U.A., he sat besides Katsuki, his old friend. The place was filled with students from around the region, U.A. had a big reputation as many top heroes graduated from U.A. and it had the top teachers. Midoriya looked at Katsuki with a smile who was trying to ignore him, and said, "All the best, I hope you make it in U.A."

"Hope? I know I am going to make it. In fact, I can even tell I'll come at top, Deku." Bakugo replied looking right in Midoriya's eyes.

"Good." Midoriya gave him a smile which irritated Bakugo even more. He sure is confident Midoriya thought but he also knew that Katsuki could do it, he was one of those who saw their goal and even achieve it without breaking a sweat. Maybe that's whom they call born genius.

"I should be saying All the best to you. I hope you are not planning on launching another suicidal attack in the practical exam." Bakugo said with a sadistic smile spreading on his face.

"Still Dick! You never seem to change." He replied as he looked back at the stage. He had build-up the courage to stand up against Bakugo because now he was on the same stage as him and if he wanted to continue on growing he had to stand face to face with Bakugo. He was ready to do it.

Bakugo boiled with anger at this time, he stood up and shouted, "Do you want me to kick your ass before this shit even starts? I will love to beat your ass Deku."

"Will you two stop screaming? Behave like civilized people." A person wearing rectangular glasses with a neat hairstyle told them. He was sitting right in front of Midoriya.

At that time Midoriya realized that every single student present there were looking right at them. Kacchan does shout loudly, shouldn't have forgotten that Midoriya thought to himself as he melted down on the chair due of embarrassment.

"Mind your own business four eyes." Bakugo replied as rudely as he could.

"WELCOME!! EVERYONE. I'm PRESENT MIC!" Present mic introduced himself which shook the arena and Bakugo fell back in his seat still looking annoyed.

Present Mic explained how the entrance exam worked, he explained that it had two parts. First written test and Second practical test. In the practical test, the students had to destroy the villains (robots), there were three robots with points with respect to their difficulty level, destroying it would earn the students points.

As Present Mic was explaining the same student who had asked Bakugo to be quiet stood up and asked, "Sir, but this sheet says there are four robots, is it wrong? Because if it is that is a big mistake to be made by a school such as this."

"No, it is not. The fourth robot doesn't have any points. Even if you destroy it, you earn zero points. It is just obstacle which will go on a rampage in mid of the test." Present Mic explained. "So now then I hope you do well kids. Best of luck!"

After giving the written test the students changed into there track suits and joined with their respective groups. The students were divided into four groups and each of which reached the gates they were assigned to, Midoriya was standing in front of gate number 3. He couldn't stop himself from appreciating the city in front of him which was build by U.A. for practice or for entrance test like these. U.A. was the wealthiest high school, he had searched the place many times on his laptop but this was the first time he had came to face the 'Beta City of U.A' and soon he was going to enter in.

He stood there surrounded by other kids, yet he just kept starring at the door. His tone muscular body was hiding behind the white half sleeve t-shirt he was wearing, though his tight forearm and bicep were still exposed to the wind. He had worked a lot on his chest muscles and one could tell by just looking at him that he had achieved a healthy physique. He was wearing blue shorts and white sneakers. The training with All might had strengthened his leg muscles even more, the heavy weights he picked at the beach had designed his legs like that of a bodybuilder.

He seemed calm as a still lake on a summer day but he was anxiously having a conversation with himself, "How am I suppose to destroy those robots? How will I match them I can't even use my quirk?" he thought and remember what All Might had said when he last met him.

"You can't use this quirk yet Midoriya. You shouldn't use it it would harm you." All might said, who was sitting beside Izuku who was drinking some water.

"What? But then… how am I supposed to pass the exam?" Midoriya asked as his hands moved in front of his face to support his question.

"Your body is perfect for the quirk however it will take time for it to settle down in it's new host." All might said and looking at the expression Izuku gave him he started to explain it more to make it easy for him, "Think the power as a rifle when you will use the power for the first time you will be pulling the trigger of that rifle. If you haven't practised how to use a rifle in the best way possible then the recoil of it will harm your body."

Midoriya nodded weakly.

"But Young Midoriya you were going to give the test even before you meet me right?" he said and Midoriya nodded. "Don't worry, you will make it."

Midoriya exhaled, rolled his eyes around the students who looked confident which didn't make him feel any better but he was still able to carry the calm look on his face. His eyes stopped on a round-faced cute girl with short brown hair. Her eyes were closed, Midoriya wondered what was her quirk.

"Hey, Four-eyes! you had a problem with me back there. Want to solve it now."

Midoriya heard the familiar voice from behind and he wished that it wasn't him. Midoriya turned and there he was trying to bully another boy, with a disappointed look he said, "Kacchan! Will you stop it now the test is about to start." Midoriya didn't really like the blond teen but he was the only one he knew around here and somewhere he felt he was answerable for his actions.

"Deku! You are here to. I have never been happier, I will beat both of you losers right before the test starts." Bakugo said, with a sadistic smile on his face and palms exploding.

"There is no way you two are getting in U.A. It is for heroes." Boy wearing rectangular glasses remarked. Midoriya stared at him shockingly thinking what had he done wrong to offend the guy. But then he realized he was judging him on the principle of 'bad person's friend is also bad', which in this case was asshole's friend is also an asshole. Midoriya should have known that nothing good would come out of being on the side of his former friend and bully.

Before they could continue the fight, the gates opened and Present Mic roared, "Go, Plus Ultra!"

Everyone charged at the door, Bakugo and the boy standing next to him also charged in without finishing the conversation. Midoriya was stunned and could see everyone wildly running inside the city. Without wasting any more time he himself ran inside as fast as he could manage.

As he crossed past two streets he had already encountered five robots; one smashed badly, other broken into bits, three of which appeared like they had been caught in an awful full of rage explosion. Kacchan, the name of his friend rang in his head and there was no mistake in it. He continued running hoping that he encounters a working robot soon enough. But how was he planning to destroy it? He had the same question going in his mind when he suddenly halted his run and soon started tracing his way back to the gate.

* * *

Back in the surveillance room, all the teachers were sitting, watching each and every movement of the students. There was a digital scoreboard on the right side of the screen. Katsuki Bakugo's name was at the top with 22 points.

"This kid is good. He got 25 points in just 2 mins minutes that's some record. Not to mention he hasn't got a single rescue point." Midnight said.

"What do you think Toshinori? Does he seem like someone who can inherit the power?" Nezu asked and looked around his shoulder where All Might in his skinny state sat. All Might had his eyes fixed upon one kid who was now running back to the start line. Nezu followed All Might's anxious stare and landed upon the green-haired teen who was running back to the gates.

What are you thinking Midoriya, All Might thought as he saw him stopping in front of the destroyed robots. He started scanning the destroyed robots pulled out some of its parts and weighed them in his hands.

"Toshinori, Have you already passed your power to someone?" Nezu asked raising his voice, which captured the attention of everyone in the room. The topic itself was important for everyone to pay attention to. Everyone's eyes rested on the skinner figure of the number one hero and the symbol of peace.

All might looked back at Nezu and calmly replied, "Yes, I have passed on the power."

"And I assume he is applying for U.A and giving the entrance test. Who is he?" Nezu asked as every hero in the room waited for the response.

"The owner of One For All is Izuku Midoriya. The green-haired teen on screen 5." All might replied, his pencil finger pointed at the screen. Everyone looked at the teen who was checking the parts of the broken robots. They watched him take out two metal discs out of the robots. He then held both of them in his hands, ran and left the screen.

"What is his quirk?" Midnight asked as she searched his name on the scoreboard which only showed top 10, lucky for Izuku who hadn't even got 1 point. "He is not in the top 10, meaning he must have points less than 10."

All Might thought to himself if it was right to tell them that Izuku was quirkless but later decided not to and kept his eyes locked at the screen 7 which showed the green-haired teen jogging his way to the crossroad. All Might could see two robots making their way to the same crossroad. Young Midoriya do your best All might kept repeating this in his head.

Everyone had their eyes on Izuku forgetting about the blond kid still blasting robots. Aizawa had his sleepy eyes fixed on Izuku as he said, "Let's see what this kid has got."

* * *

Izuku had found what he was looking for, two circular discs each with a hole in mid from where he was holding them. The idea of using the weapon came to him when he was figuring out what he has to do to destroy the robots. Then it hit him the disassembled robots which he had passed just a minute ago. I am sure that these sharp discs can tear apart the robots. Now I just need to face them, Midoriya thought in his head as he ran on. All the times he was bullied by Katsuki, all the times he was told to give up on his dreams everything went through his head as he rushed ahead.

'No one had ever supported me, some in the hope of that I'll stop this madness or otherwise, I'll harm myself. Some like Katsuki did that just to make me feel depressed and feel like shit. They were successful in doing so, I had given up fighting back but not on becoming a hero. For me getting beaten was fine but giving up on my dream, no, I couldn't do that. Then I meet Otami sir, he changed me but let's leave that story for later. I was stressed when I couldn't find a single robot, but I didn't know that two robots were just waiting for me.'

Izuku kept on running along with the buildings until he reached the crossroad. A robotic arm swings through his side, Izuku jumped and was barely able to dodge it. He could tell the swing was fast and strong as he heard whistles when it missed his head. The second swing came from the other side and this one got him in the air hitting him hard in the chest, sending him back on the path he had come from. Just as he hit the road he rolled back and returned to his feet.

"Two robots, one 3 points and the other 2 points. I dropped one of my discs, I would have to get it. However, before that, I have to destroy one of them and that should be the 3 pointer one. It would be easy to get through the 2 pointer to get my other disc. I should get in one of the buildings I'm sure they will follow me. I need to keep some distance from both of them." As Midoriya thought to himself the two robots came rushing towards him. Midoriya ran inside his right building with parking in it, the robots followed him in but they came to a hold when they didn't spot him inside.

He was hiding behind the corner pillar, he saw the robot's movements from the corner. He spotted the 3 pointer on the entry of the parking while the other continued to roll ahead in his direction. He just had one shot at this and he knew it. "If I go charging at it the 2 pointer will throw me back but I would have enough time to shoot this disc in its direction." He exhaled and building some courage inside him, "I have to do it now before it reaches me."

He rolled to the side, ran towards the wall and did a wall run as the 2 pointer robot charged a heavy blow at him which lucky enough for him hit the wall. Now the 3 pointer was spreading itself as he blocked the entry. Midoriya ran towards it and the robot did the same though it was still on the other end of the wall. Midoriya held the disc tight in his grip, he held it like a frisbee. His eyes filled with fire as he jumped, rotated 360 horizontally, his arms followed suit and at the end of it, he projected the disc in its direction. As his feet hit the ground, eyes still fixed at his target, the rotating disc bursts into the robot and crushes its main core. The robot exploded inside out and its pieces launched themselves in every direction some of which hit Midoriya too but didn't cause much damage to him.

'I did it, I destroyed a robot.' He smiled as he gazed at the shattered robot in front of his eyes, no dream is out of reach after all he thought.

He didn't have time to celebrate the feat he had just pulled off, the other robot was right behind him. Midoriya remembered it when he was thrown out at the road by the strong swing of the robot's arm. The robot wasn't done with him yet and charged at him. Midoriya rolled right and succeeded in dodging it.

The blow that he had received on the ribs reminded him of the punch he had once received on his face from Otami.

"You shouldn't celebrate your win, not until the opponent is dead or isn't able to move a limb." Otami's voice rang in his head as he struggled back up.

"Sorry senpai." Midoriya whispered to himself as he gazed back at the second robot in anger. The anger inside him had been building up inside him ever since he was told that he would never become a hero, all the beating and comments he had been receiving over the years had been piling up inside of him. Though he had taken it out on himself by punching the walls and by over-exercising, yet that wasn't helpful. He clutched his fist as he silently stood in front of it.

This time it threw his tail towards the green-teen who looked pissed. The teen did a backflip to avoid the tail, the tail crashed into the ground. It pulled back the tail and swing it's right arm in his direction.

It came from his left side, the swing wasn't fast enough that Midoriya couldn't avoid it. However, he didn't want to avoid it, he had lost his composure, his mind was blank no exam matter to him right now. He just wanted to destroy the one thing in front of him. As the metal arm closed on to him, he turned on the balls of his feet to face it, pushed his left leg ahead, right behind and shot a strong straight punch at it.

BANG!

He was sent flying at the crossroad, his action had not much effect on the robot, even though the blow was strong enough to send a normal person back in his dreams for a month. Midoriya gripped the disc which was resting beside him on the road. The blood rushed out of his head and rolled down his cheeks, he had hit his head on the street when he was shot in the air from that blow. His arms hadn't taken much damage. The adrenaline rush didn't let him notice his injuries. He smiled as he stood up, holding the disc in his right hand.

"I'm fucking going to destroy you, I have something special planned for you." The comment was meaningless as the robot had no mind to understand what monster he had just awakened. Both charged at each other, this time when it launched the tail at him, he hopped on the tail and ran towards it. He held the disc with both his hands, jumped up, took the disc above his head and as his feet touched the head of the robot, his hands holding the disc came crashing down towards it.

Bang!

It was half inside it, yet the robot was still functioning, it shot its tail at the green-teen standing on its head. At once Midoriya pulled out the disc with his left hand without any problem, he moved a little towards his right and dodged the tail which sunk in the head. With a strong swing of his left hand, he broke the top of the tail which had sunk in the head.

"Let it be there." Midoriya whispered at the robot. He flipped back, landed on the ground and started to take out the legs of the robot one by one. The robot was helpless, Midoriya was turning the well-made robot into a junk.

A thunderous sound came from the other side of the city which snapped Midoriya out of his rage mode. He had come out of the fight with a bleeding head and hand as the disc had cut into his skin too, none of which he felt.

"It seemed like some building crashed, what is happening out there." Midoriya dropped the disc and looked back at the crossroad which was now filled with people running towards left. The thing they were running from was surely at the right.

Izuku slowly walked at the crossroad leaving the junk of metal lying behind him. The after-effects of the fight started to kick in, his eyesight was getting a little blurry but he pushed through.

His eyes enlarged to get the entire picture of the giant robot which stood meters ahand of him. It is the zero point robot we shouldn't engage it, Midoriya thought as he turned the direction of his footsteps away from the giant. However, he was frozen when he heard a cry of help from behind him. He turned his head to find the origin of the voice which had stopped him in mid of his escape. He narrowed his eyes on the smoke of dust on the ground, and as it settled he saw a girl stuck under a huge boulder, the robot was just some steps away from her.

And then he recognized the girl, she was the brown-hair girl he saw just before this all started. His eyesight started to get more blurry because of the blood loss, it was shocking that he was still standing on his own two feet.

"I.. can't reach her." He struggled to speak, he knew he had very less time before he collapses down to the ground without even getting at least 10 points for himself. A lot of things were going through Midoriya's head, it was difficult for him to pass even if he abandoned someone, but he could never abandon someone, how could he even help her in the condition he was in? Then it rang in his head, "I could use it, one for all I have no other choice, I have to save her."

He rubbed his eyes, started taking steps towards her. Slowly he got faster, soon he was jogging the robot wasn't much away from her. His adrenaline kicked in again as he sprinted towards her, he knew he won't reach her in time if he didn't use One for All. Mustering up some courage he activated the new quirk he had gotten, it ran through his lower body and as he jumped, it sends him flying at the face of the giant robot. The overwhelming power of one for all was unbelievable it didn't even take him a fraction of second to reach the robot.

He already knew what to do, he clutched his right hand and with a scream, "Smash!" he punched the robot.

The robot broke into pieces in front of his eyes, he didn't dare to shut his eyes, he wanted to see what could one for all do on its 100% and the result was right in front of his eyes. He grins at the falling robot. Only if one for all could also help me fly, he thought in his head as the gravity was doing its work of pulling him back at the got damn ground he was supposed to be. The only thing which had hugged him over and over again was the ground, be it after standing up to bully or trying to beat his teacher, the floor was where he belonged where he could cry comfortably. However, he was grinning as he was falling. He did feel the pain when his bones broke from the use of one for all, All Might was right to warn him. However, he had no regrets of doing what he had done. As the ground zoomed in on him with each passing second, he continued to lose his consciousness.

Just when he was about to hit the ground, he was slapped in the face by the same girl. "Way to say thank you for saving your life." He thought as his eyes closed and he lost his consciousness.


End file.
